Darius Potter
Darius Flynn Potter II is a British wizard who is currently attending Hogwarts after graduating from the Primary Wizarding School. Darius was born on 30 of November 2088 in Tutshill, England to Wade and Indiana Potter. His parents were Wizarding School Sweethearts graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His grandfather Charely is the Headmaster at the Primary Wizarding School he currently attends. Darius also has three siblings: Thadius (b.2084-99) Daisy (b. 2086), and Tierra (b. 2093). His extended family is among those he hangs out with outside his school friends. Darius attended the Primary Wizarding School very early in life entering into the Daycare and Nursery before being an official student. Outside school, he enjoyed spending time with his siblings, following his big brother Taddy around to play with Daisy and later Tierra involving him in their magical plays. When Thadius returned from his first year at Hogwarts, Darius drunk every detail Taddy shared with him about the adventures and begging him to teach him how to fly so he could be ready for Hogwarts. After hearing his older brother had disappeared while at Hogwarts saddened Darius, he wanted to go and help find him. Learning that Thadius had passed away was one of the toughest things Darius had to hear. He couldn't believe it, being angry and sad over it. He missed his big brother and now only had his sisters to lean on for support with his parents. He graduated in 2100 from Primary School and was ready for Hogwarts. The summer before his first year went fast, he accompanied his entire family into Diagon Alley. He skipped the Quidditch Supplies shop, not ready to face memories of his brother just yet, instead, he insisted on getting his very first wand alone. A shocking revelation was on his wand being rare and ordinarily given to Seers. Could he possibly be one? Only time would tell with that matter. He didn't share this with anyone, instead of keeping it to himself to prevent disappointment. After all, there were no record in his family of inheriting the gift. He met up with his family again and he was introduced to his dad's old friend, Ronnie, over ice cream. He decided to brush up on Hogwarts A History when back home until the school term began. First year: Darius boarded the train to Hogwarts and sat with his older sister during the ride but kept to himself otherwise. When it came time to be sorted, he was shocked to discover he landed in the house of Slytherin. The last person in his family to be sorted into Slytherin was the one who he was named after. He joined the house table reluctantly. When he informed his parents over his sorting they were also surprised but not upset over it. He would get quiet around Halloween time, knowing his brother Tad was no longer around to share it with his sister, Daisy. He went home during that weekend to be with family before returning. Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Third generation Category:Class of 2107 Category:Primary School Alumni Category:Slytherin